


A Galaxy, or a Nearby Airport

by 0loveisasong0



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, Miscommunication, Semi-Public Sex, Warped Tour, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0loveisasong0/pseuds/0loveisasong0
Summary: The lights from buses pollute the air, but I swear I can still see stars. I made a friend, or maybe reconnected with an old one. Mikey and I laid in the grass together, just watching the sky and letting ambient noises make conversation. Neither of us said more than 10 words, but it’s the closest I’ve felt to anyone in a long time. I forgot the time. I forgot about the band, the tour, my friends. Nothing else mattered. Apparently I still mattered to other people though, because Chris came and found me. He chewed me out for a bit. Said my band was looking for me. It’s funny, because I wasn’t more than 50 yards away. Mikey said he had that effect, that he was invisible, so being with him made me invisible too. I kind of liked being invisible.Chris said I had to go back, but I wasn’t ready. We all laid in the grass together for a while. It felt right. Safe, peaceful, tranquil. I’ve never known Chris to shut up for more than 5 minutes, but he could say the same thing about me.I swear I could see a galaxy, millions of stars. Mikey said the buses were too bright, and we were just seeing airplanes. I like my version better.XO Peter
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for a while and I was going to post it all at once, but I decided I need to post something because I haven't in a while, so it's going to be chapters. I'm going to start working on multiple projects at once, so be ready for more stuff soon! I'll apologize now that this one won't be on a regular upload schedule as grad school is kicking my butt. 
> 
> Follow my twitter: @Ripleyrosalie

A Galaxy, or maybe just a nearby airport [27 June 2005|2:47am]

_Warped tour started. I’ve been stuck on and off buses for a few days now, but maybe things will change. We’re stopped for the night, what city, I don’t know, but I just got back to my bunk. I wrote this in a journal, and I’m typing from it right now. It probably won’t sound as profound in the morning, but I’m typing it verbatim anyway._

_The lights from buses pollute the air, but I swear I can still see stars. I made a friend, or maybe reconnected with an old one. Mikey and I laid in the grass together, just watching the sky and letting ambient noises make conversation. Neither of us said more than 10 words, but it’s the closest I’ve felt to anyone in a long time. I forgot the time. I forgot about the band, the tour, my friends. Nothing else mattered. Apparently I still mattered to other people though, because Chris came and found me. He chewed me out for a bit. Said my band was looking for me. It’s funny, because I wasn’t more than 50 yards away. Mikey said he had that effect, that he was invisible, so being with him made me invisible too. I kind of liked being invisible._

_Chris said I had to go back, but I wasn’t ready. We all laid in the grass together for a while. It felt right. Safe, peaceful, tranquil. I’ve never known Chris to shut up for more than 5 minutes, but he could say the same thing about me._

_I swear I could see a galaxy, millions of stars. Mikey said the buses were too bright, and we were just seeing airplanes. I like my version better._

_-XO Peter_

Pete woke up to the sound of alarm clocks going off. Not his, but in the bunks around him. His phone was still open to his LiveJournal. He must have fallen asleep right after posting. He only managed to get a few more minutes of respite before his curtain was pulled open and light flooded into the cramped space. 

“Come on, we have sound check soon.” Patrick threw a shirt at Pete that he’d found on the ground.

The shirt was the one he’d been wearing yesterday, he didn’t fully remember taking it off before going to sleep, but he must have, because he was sitting there shirtless, staring after Patrick as he stomped off through the bus. Slowly, Pete pulled on the shirt. It still smelled vaguely of last night, sweat, grass, stale beer. He didn’t seem to care. It was a memory of a good time. 

He followed after Patrick quickly, shoving his feet into shoes and he made his way through the bus. Patric was already waiting outside, hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Okay, okay, I’m ready. We’re not that late man. We just woke up, it’s okay.” Pete said breathlessly as he followed Pete through the grounds. All the stages and booths were already set up for the day. 

Patrick spun on his heels to face Pete. “No _you_ just woke up. The rest of us have been up for hours. I came back to the bus to come get you.”

“What?” Pete frowned. They woke up to the same alarms, hadn’t they? “Patrick, I woke up to all your alarms.”

“Sure.” Patrick nodded, his lips pressed together tightly as he folded his arms against his chest. “And then you fell back asleep for 2 hours.” He turned back around and kept walking. “You can’t keep coming back to the bus at 3 in the fucking morning. Out doing god knows what with god knows who. We’re on a tour. This is a big deal for the band, you know this as well as I do. This isn’t just a summer long bus tour for you to get laid and get drunk.”

“Patrick.” Pete grabbed his arm as they came to a stop behind one of the stages. Andy and Joe were about 15 feet away setting up and unpacking gear. “I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I fell back asleep. I was with Mikey Way. From My chem? And then Chris showed up.”

“Okay.” Patrick shook his head and took a deep breath, letting go of some of the anger. “Okay. We’re here now, let’s do sound check.”

Pete nodded and rushed to get caught up with Andy and Joe, changing the settings on his amp and tuning his bass. It would be fine, he knew that. Patrick would go off somewhere after check to cool down and they’d be fine again within an hour. It happened all the time, like Pete and Patrick knew the exact way to get on each other's nerves. They could piss off everyone else in the band and on their crew just by how petty their little fights seemed to get, but the second someone else insulted either of them, they defended each other like they were their only friend. Maybe that was kind of true for Pete. Patrick was his best friend, and the only real friend he’d had in a while. 

Sound check went fine, as expected, and Patrick disappeared immediately after, as expected. They had 4 hours before their set, so Pete wandered off to find food and anything to pass the time. 

What he found was Mikey. Sitting at a picnic table, picking apart a pretzel. 

“Hey,” Pete slid onto the bench across from Mikey.

Mikey looked up, broke off another piece of the pretzel, then passed the rest to Pete. “How’re you?” 

Pete took a bite off the pretzel. “Patrick’s mad at me because I overslept,” he shrugged. “He’ll be fine in an hour.”

Mikey looked at him slowly for a moment. “Is it because you were out with me? We can stop if-”

“No.” Pete smiled to himself at the memory of the night before. “I’ll take Patrick being mad at me for an hour in exchange for spending time with you.”

The tops of Mikey’s cheeks were pink, and Pete wasn’t sure if that was because of what he said or from his time out in the sun. He was quiet for a minute before he responded to Pete, “I’ll see you tonight, then.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah,” Mikey titled his head to the side. “Just like every other night.”

Tonight, just like the rest [30 June 2005|10:11am]

_Last night, and every other night this summer, I spent under the stars. Alone, but not. I’m never alone these days. Between the bus, the bands, and the boys, there’s no time to be left to my own demise. Maybe now I’ll be forced to bring someone else down with me._

_Maybe it will be the person I’m with the most these days. I hope not. My head is the worst kind of prison, he doesn’t deserve to be there. But here he is. On my left side. Trapped under the sheets. Only room for two between the wall and the curtain. For the first night on tour, I didn’t spend the night in my bunk. I spent it in someone else’s._

_The road feels different when there’s a warm body next to you. Hands move faster and lips are looser. We’re parked in a new town, Patrick only yelled a little when I showed up at our bus this morning._

_I’m writing messages to the world on someone else’s skin. But I’ve got my own marks to hide or show._

_-Petey <3_

Amp [3 July 2005|7:58pm]

_I was sitting on your amp, your whole set. Wishing it was you I was on top of. Days are passing, but they’re going too fast, because I want to spend them all with you. It’s just your hands and the music, nothing else matters._

_Maybe I’ve been too desperate to be touched, but maybe I was right for it. Nothing ever felt quite like this._

_-PW_

Notebooks [6 July 2005|9:14pm]

_Patrick has had to buy me 3 new notebooks since the tour has started. I keep filling them with words and lyrics and ways to describe the way you make me feel. I can’t believe I’ve gone through so much paper, too much usually ends up in the trash, but these words are etched in my brain as well as in those spiral-bound death traps._

_My days seem to be going like this: Write, play, write, see you, write, write, write, writewritewritewrite, sleep._

_I watched a movie last night but I don’t remember a word. I filled up a notebook instead and waited for my phone to buzz. The ring never came, so instead of my bed, you were in my head. Maybe there’s a song in there somewhere, I don’t know._

_You said I’d see you tonight, but it’s late and I’m still on my phone._

_I know you read these._

_I’ll be on my bus._

_-Pete XO_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not religious, but my favorite place to be recently seems to be on my knees. I’ll worship you like your body is the only thing holy. I’m not the praying type, so I’ll busy my mouth with other things.  
> -Pete

Pete had only just gotten up to walk back to his bus when someone ran into him and caught him off guard, interrupting his thoughts.

“What are you doing?” Pete asked as Mikey took his hand and started leading him in the opposite direction. “The buses are back there.” He pointed in the direction he had been heading before Mikey intercepted him.

“I know,” Mikey rolled his eyes. “I have a better idea.”

It seemed that Mikey had a talent for being able to weave through crowds, because Pete was clutching to his hand desperately and still getting pushed around while Mikey just floated between people. 

“Okay,” Pete breathed when they made it to a small clearing where no one seemed to be. “Where are we going?”

“There’s a party.” Mikey slowed down so they were walking side by side now. He was still holding Pete’s hand. “A couple of people invited me but I didn’t want to go alone, so I’m making you come.”

As much as Mikey had slowed down, Pete was still having to speed walk to keep up. “Wait, if you know people, you wouldn’t be alone.” He frowned. “Mikey, I wasn’t invited.”

Mikey stopped and turned abruptly to face Pete. “I invited you, so now you are.” He fixed Pete with an intense gaze for a few more seconds before turning back away to continue walking. “Anyway, I don’t like those people that much, so I’d rather you be there with me instead.”

Pete’s face felt hot. He was flustered in a way he wasn’t used to but he didn’t seem to mind. There was a part of him that still didn’t want to be at a party he wasn’t invited to, but Mikey wasn’t worried, so maybe Pete shouldn’t be either. And plus, it’s not like anyone would say anything to Pete, not while Mikey was there. It seemed like every single person on this tour adored Mikey, so he got away with everything. Mikey held a pretty blazé attitude towards everyone, but Pete was sort of the exception. Everyone wanted to be with Mikey, but Mikey, he wanted to be with Pete. Or at least, around him, which was good enough. 

They snaked their way through the grounds until they reached one of the few permanent structures. There was music vibrating off the walls, loud enough that it could be heard while still standing pretty far away. Mikey didn’t wait to push the door open, just slipping in and dragging Pete into the crowd with him.

It was hot. Enough so that Pete immediately felt stifled and overwhelmed. He tried the breath but the air was thick with smoke and humidity. The only thing he could do was grip tighter to Mikey’s hand and keep following. Because if he let go, and Mikey disappeared into the swarm of people, Pete didn’t think he’d make it out of there alive. He recognized some of the faces as he followed Mikey to the bar, but didn’t know anyone well enough to say hi.

As soon as Mikey leaned against the bar his face shifted, into something more loose, calm, maybe even seductive. Pete looked down to notice that Mikey’s other hand was resting low on the back of the person he was standing next to. He could just barely make the words that Mikey whispered into the man’s ear. Quiet, but loud enough so he would hear over the music. 

“Hey, baby,” His voice dripped in something sweet, like honey. “Can you buy me and my friend some drinks? Something fruity, sweet.” His lips brushed against the man’s ear and he pressed his body impossibly closer until the guy finally nodded and called the bartender over. 

There was something magic about Mikey. The way he could just turn it on like that, just to get what he wanted, like it was all some giant game to him. Maybe it was, maybe even the way he winked at Pete when he turned back, two drinks in hand, was also part of the game. Pete hoped it wasn’t, he hoped that even in this, he was the exception. He didn’t have time to process any of that, because Mikey turned around completely and leaned back against the bar, Pulling Pete against him. 

“Hey,” Mikey hummed after taking a sip of his drink. It was pink. He was looking at Pete with that same look he gave the man at the bar, eyes bright and shiny, his lips the same shade as the drink in his hands. There was something heavy in his gaze too, that made Pete want to wriggle out of his skin, or maybe just his clothes.

“Hey,” Pete offered in return. He decided very quickly he was much too sober for Mikey to be staring into his soul the way he was, so he downed his drink in one go and threw the empty plastic cup over his shoulder. 

Mikey frowned. “If you’re not having fun, we can go.” His thumb was rubbing slow circles in Pete’s side. 

“No!” Pete said, a little too quickly, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “No, I’m good, just a little too sober.”

For a moment, Mikey processed this, wondering if Pete was just saying that to make Mikey happy. But then he threw back his own head and finished his drink, slamming the cup down on the bar behind him. “Same.”

He turned around and summoned the bartender over, this time not bothering to try and get someone to buy his drinks. He just handed her some cash and waited for her to return, this time with two shot glasses filled with something clear. Mikey used the hand still on Pete’s hip to steer him up to the bar, wrapping his fingers around the shot glass Mikey wasn’t holding.

Mikey counted down quietly, right next to Pete’s ear, and they did the shots in unison.

As soon as it was down Pete coughed and looked at Mikey through teary eyes. “ _God_. I fucking hate tequilla.” He scrunched up his face and Mikey had the audacity to laugh at him. 

“Me too, but it’s fun.” 

After getting two more of whatever the first drink they had was, Mikey pulled Pete over to an open area on the makeshift dance floor. There was enough room for them to be apart, but Mikey kept crowding into Pete’s space, pressing their bodies close. The room was already stifling hot, and the closeness was only making it worse, but when Mikey slung his arm over Pete’s shoulder, a shiver still managed to run down his spine. His words got caught in his throat, and maybe it was because of the smoke, but maybe it was because Mikey was resting his forehead against Pete’s. He didn’t remember what he had wanted to say anyway.

“You know,” Mikey said, his breath brushing across Pete’s cheek. “We’re supposed to be dancing.”

“Huh?”

Mikey tilted his head back to look at Pete. “You’re standing completely still. C’mon,” He slid his hand not holding the drink lower until it was resting on the small of Pete’s back. There was an upward quirk of his lips when he basically purred “ _relax_.”

And what else could Pete do but melt into Mikey? Fingertips pressed into his back, no space to breathe, hot breath on his skin, all in the best way possible. “Yeah,” Pete sighed, letting the tension he didn’t know he was holding go. Feeling so good it almost felt wrong, like he wasn’t allowed to get that much from just this. It was just dancing, they’d already done more. But it was something about the way Mikey was looking at Pete, like he was going to eat Pete alive, that was sending his mind into oblivion. Imagining thousands of scenarios of how this night could end, none of which involved clothes. Everyone would be back on the buses by the time they got back, Pete knew this, Mikey knew this, but that was something for future them to worry about.

The alcohol was setting in, and as his head began to swim, he let his body do the same. Moving with the music, Pete closed his eyes to focus on all the little things. The way Mikey’s fingers found their way under the hem of his shirt, stroking soft circles into his skin. The way he knew there were other people around, because he could hear them, and maybe even feel someone bump into them every now and then, but it also felt like him and Mikey were existing on their own. It had something to do with Mikey’s head on his shoulder, mouth pressed to Pete’s neck, whispering promises of bus floors and dirty bathrooms. 

“ _Please_ ,” Pete whined, without entirely meaning to. For a second, he forgot where he was. He let his hands trail down lower, finding the skin where Mikey’s shirt had ridden up. He couldn’t remember when he finished his drink or where the cup had gone, but his hands were free and for that he was fucking thrilled. Because now he could feel every curve and sharp edge of Mikey’s body. 

Mikey hummed softly. “Please, what?” And his drink must be gone too, because Pete felt Mikey fingertips move into the waistband of his jeans. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Pete sighed, something dramatic and overdone. “Everyone’s gonna be on the buses.” He wants nothing more than to get Mikey back to his bunk, sharing each other's bodies behind nothing but a curtain. But four nights ago Patrick opened Pete’s curtain to him getting a hand job from Mikey, he wasn’t sure either of them were going to make it off the bus alive. Not with the shoes Patrick was hurling at them. The next night on the My Chem bus was different, but somehow much, much worse. Pete had been in the middle of the best blow job he was sure he had ever given, when Mikey got a text from his brother simply saying, ‘ _plz tell me i’m not hearing what i think i’m hearing…_ ’ Everything stopped pretty fucking fast. 

Mikey shrugged and looked over at the far wall. “There’s a bathroom.”

Pete followed his gaze and nodded before really thinking. He didn’t care how dirty it might be, his knees had seen worse. And sometimes, on nights like these, when he’s hot and wet with sweat and anticipation, the dirtier the better. Because the thoughts he’s thinking are filthy and the ambience of that bathroom should feel right at home inside his brain.

He looked back at Mikey and nodded, sharp and quick. “Yeah, _yeah_ , lets go.” He keeps Mikey pressed tightly to his hip as he leads the way towards the bathroom. Mikey is giggling next to him, all free and bright and it just makes Pete move faster. It takes a minute to get them through the swarm of people, but as soon as they reach the door, Pete slams the door open revealing a dirty, 2 stall bathroom that everyone else at this party had the good sense to avoid. He didn’t even care, and when he turned back to see Mikey locking the main door, Pete knew he didn’t care either. And that was a level of hot Pete could never imagine. The fact that Mikey wanted Pete as much as Pete wanted Mikey. Right now, any way they could have each other. 

“The lock is kinda sketchy,” Mikey shrugs. “I feel like if someone just runs into it too hard enough it’ll open. If you don’t wanna-” 

Pete grabbed the collar of Mikey’s shirt and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, cutting off his words. “Don’t care. Let ‘em see.” His words were slurred. He knew he was drunk, that maybe he’d care if he wasn’t so gone, but it didn’t matter. He pushed Mikey back until his back hit the door. Pete dropped to his knees, wasting no more time. “Want you s’bad.” He hummed as his fingers worked the belt off Mikey’s hips. 

Mikey’s fingers anchored in Pete’s hair made him release a shuddering breath. It was something about the dirt, the grit and grime of it all that made Pete feel wild. The way Mikey’s breath was coming out tight, but his gasps weren’t completely lost in the sound of the music coming through the walls. He was so glad that the alcohol was coursing through their veins, because it was making them both say things that maybe otherwise would be left to rattle around in their heads. There were already too many thoughts taking up that space to leave anymore there to join.

“God, _fuck_ , you look so good on your knees.” Mikey murmured. Pete looked up once he had Mikey’s pants pulled down his thighs. He had his head thrown back, but his eyes were still cast down on Pete, and had to be the alcohol talking because Pete could swear he saw something dangerously close to reverence there. 

The mix of alcohol and the heaviness of Mikey’s gaze was making Pete dizzy. He rested his forehead against Mikey’s lower abdomen, letting his mouth trail over the waistband of his underwear. He caught the elastic in his teeth and just breathed, taking everything in, letting the scent of sweat and stale beer wash over him like it was the best thing he’s ever breathed in. Because it was all Mikey, every part of Mikey was sweet and bitter and just so fucking good that he needed it etched into his brain forever. He needed to make this last forever, but he also needed Mikey in his mouth now. He curled his fingers around the waistband of Mikey’s underwear and looked up. “Can I?”

“Yes, fucking please,” Mikey moaned, low in the back of his throat. His fingers tightened in Pete’s hair, and that’s all the motivation Pete needed to slide down the lost barrier and start moving his lips against the newly exposed skin. He wanted to taste everything like it’s all new and he’s never been here before. He has, but it was always dark and rushed. Pete licks a path across the crease of Mikey’s thigh and revels in the sharp intake of breath he hears above him. He wants to take his time, wants to treat Mikey like he deserves every second of his attention. But the bass shaking the floor he’s kneeling on reminds him that he doesn’t have all the time in the world. That doesn’t stop him. He’s rubbing circles into Mikey’s hips as he continues to kiss all the skin that isn’t his dick, sucking and leaving small bruises that no one else will ever get to see. Just his secret. 

“Pete,” Mikey sighs, his hips lifting away from the wall, defying his control. “ _Baby, please_.” 

And something shifted in Pete at the name. _Baby_ , fuck, sure Mikey had said it just an hour ago to the man at the bar, but the way Mikey said it this time was different. Like Pete was _his_ . Like maybe Pete was something special to him and that the pet name was deserved. He couldn’t wait anymore, taking his time was out the window, he needed Mikey and he needed him _now_. 

He took Mikey into his mouth, breathing through his nose to stay focused. Because if the alcohol stole his memory of this night he would never forgive himself. This was his own warped version of perfect. Even if it was a slipped word, if Mikey didn’t mean to call Pete _baby_ , he clung to it like it was a different four letter word. Like Mikey said love. Like it had some deeper meaning and that Pete was the only one, the only person that got to see Mikey like this, shaking, sweating, falling apart, and totally fucking beautiful. 

Pete’s eyes drifted up to watch Mikey. His breaths were coming out quick and sharp, there was a high pitched whine to the end of each gasp. He was watching Pete, his lashes casting shadows over his eyes. Or maybe it wasn’t a shadow being cast, it was more akin to a spell, the way it drew Pete in and he couldn’t seem to look away. A moan tried to escape his lips but it got caught somewhere in his throat, vibrating through Mikey. And the noise Mikey made was pure bliss. Hearing that noise was like shooting something magical straight through his veins. Because _he_ did that, he was the one that made Mikey make that delicious sound. He would do anything to make it happen again. 

After the third time Pete coaxed that beautiful noise out of Mikey, Mikey tightened his grip on Pete’s hair, and his hips started stuttering forward. At first, he seemed apprehensive, like he wasn’t completely sure if it was okay. He was worried Pete wouldn’t be okay with this, or worse, that he would somehow hurt Pete. But to Pete, it was so much more than just okay, it was exactly what he wanted, no, fuck, _needed_ right now. So he moaned outright, loud and wanton and fucking dirty, just to let Mikey know to keep going. 

There was an ache settling into his jaw but it only served to make him feel alive, because he would do this for Mikey, he’d always do this for Mikey. This is the only place he ever wants to be. Because when Mikey’s cock hits the back of his throat his brain stops, for just a second, and he can live in this moment. He’s tried so many ways to shut out his thoughts, but nothing he tried to find ever really worked. No, he just stumbled onto something magic on a dirty bathroom floor. And he was _hard_. The heat was pooling in his stomach, not from being touched yet, because he hadn’t, but because he was getting Mikey off. 

Mikey’s thrusts were becoming quick and erratic, so Pete stole a final glance up. Just in time to see Mikey squeeze his eyes shut, his mouth hung open around a silent moan. And then Pete was left swallowing as Mikey slowly pulled out. 

Pete wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he slowly stood. His knees protested but it was in the best way possible, it felt like he had just gotten off stage after the best show of his life. A private show, just for Mikey. 

“ _Pete,_ ” Mikey sighed once he had his jeans zipped again and pushed himself away from the door, catching Pete’s face between his hands and crushing their lips together. It was sloppy and fast, and Pete wondered if Mikey could taste himself off Pete’s tongue. There was only a few moments before Mikey grazed his hand down Pete’s chest, slow and torturous, before slipping it into the front of his jeans.

“Fuck,” Pete moaned, resting his forehead on Mikey’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Mikey asked. There was a smirk in his voice, something devilish and proud about how fast he could get Pete to just melt. 

Blissed out and vibrating, he didn’t hear the first knock, not over his own heart pounding in his ears and the music bleeding through the walls. It was the second knock, louder and harsher that made Pete’s head fly up. Mikey was turned to look at the door, but the movement of his wrist only sped up. 

“Mikey,” Pete warned, loosely grabbing at his arm, even though he really, _really_ didn’t want Mikey to stop.

Mikey turned back to look at Pete, drinking in the sight for only a moment before pressing his lips to Pete’s ear. “I know you’re close, baby.” Mikey whispered, and it was the same voice from before, the same tone that dripped in sex. “We’re not gonna leave this bathroom until you come for me.”

Pete’s whole body shook. Mikey’s words tore through him like he was possessed, and fuck, he’d do whatever Mikey told him to. He moaned, and even he was shocked to hear how broken it sounded.

The knock came again. “Come on.” Mikey’s breath ghosted over his hot skin, only making it burn more. 

Pete pressed his face back against Mikey’s chest, breathed in the smell of sweat and sex. He was shaking so much he was sure his legs were going to buckle and collapse under him. Mikey seemed to sense this and used his free hand to grip Pete’s hip with such force he was sure it was going to bruise, but it was keeping him upright and the bruises were going to be a welcome decoration. He was close, he was so so so close, he just needed something, just, more, just a little bit, just a little bit more-

This time the pounding on the door came with a shout, but Pete couldn’t make out the words. Or maybe he just didn’t care enough to try and figure out what they were trying to say. Mikey was muttering encouragements into his hair, working his wrist faster whenever he heard Pete’s breath catch. “ _Come for me, baby._ ” 

And that’s what did it, that’s what sent Pete flying over the edge with only Mikey there to catch him. The world was swimming and his head was fuzzy, nothing felt entirely real. He was floating in a post orgasm bliss that he’d never felt before. All his nerves were on edge. He felt Mikey free his hand from the front of his jeans. With reckless abandon he took Mikey’s fingers into his mouth, licking off his own cum. His jeans pressed sticky against his skin. 

His lips were still wrapped obscenely around Mikey’s fingers when the door slammed open. 

“What the fuck?” A guy yelled. Pete recognized him as the guitarist from one of the other bands on tour, but he could place which band, much less the guy’s name. 

Pete pushed himself away from Mikey, trying to not incriminate them, but he knew it was way too fucking late for that. “I- uh…”

The guy squinted for a moment before pointing directly at Pete and saying, “Hey, aren’t you that annoying fucker from Fall O-”

And then he was moving. Mikey had his hand wrapped tightly around Pete’s wrist and was sprinting out the bathroom and through the party. Once Pete caught his footing, he was running right along side Mikey and then the door opened in front of them and they were running through the festival grounds. And Mike was _laughing_ , and at first Pete was confused, but then he was laughing too. Because what just happened was _absurd_. They were both still riding the combined high of alcohol and their recent orgasms. Their running finally slowed when they rounded the corner leading back to the buses. 

“Holy _shit_!” Pete squealed after he got his breathing back under control.

Mikey smiled lopsided at Pete. He hummed softly in agreement. Pete could almost see the adrenaline floating off of Mikey, leaving him looking exhausted. 

“You look like you’re gonna pass out.” Pete said, slowing their pace yet again. 

“M’just tired,” Mikey breathed. And as tired as he sounded, he also sounded blissed the fuck out.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Pete sighed, the good feeling coursing through his blood enough that he knew he wouldn’t mind going to bed alone tonight.

After he got Mikey dropped off at the My chem bus, Pete made his way slowly back to his own bus. When he walked under one of the light posts, he could see the wet patch in the front of his jeans, and he was more than relieved that there seemed to be no one else around. 

His relief only grew when he climbed the steps up to his bus and found the front lounge completely empty, all his bandmates and crew long asleep. He stripped off his clothes and shoved them into a corner where no one could see them, slid on a clean pair of boxers, and hopped up into his bunk. 

He was exhausted, but he was still too wired to fall asleep. So he laid in his bunk and scrolled through old friend’s live journals before making a post of his own and finally succumbing to sleep.

Holy to me [7 July 2005|3:33am]

_I’m not religious, but my favorite place to be recently seems to be on my knees. I’ll worship you like your body is the only thing holy. I’m not the praying type, so I’ll busy my mouth with other things._

_-Pete_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @ripleyrosalie for updates on this as well as anything else I'm working on!
> 
> I'm also thinking about doing fic rec's if that would be something people would be interested in see at the end of my chapters. I got the idea from throwupsparkles here on AO3, and you should check out her works, they are super talented and amazing!


End file.
